Fuel For The Fire
by TheFieryGazelle
Summary: "A school for the gifted among us." That's what the propaganda says, but Calus knows better. It's a training ground for descendants of heroes, after all no one else has been permitted. He hates it, so what happens when he is "invited". (Three Houses, Awakening, and Fates)
1. Chapter 1

As Calus looked around the bar he saw many patrons, varying in size, race, gender, and attitude. He was not twenty one but the bartender trusted him not to do anything against the law, or what was left of it in their little town. The entire town hated their Ylissean guards, and the guards knew. So they stayed in their little fort and watched the town quietly, occasionally coming out to take someone into custody or replenish supplies.

"Cay! Snap out of it little guy, something's happening." Calus looked up and saw one of his older friends, Bert, leaning on the bar glaring at the door. He turned and saw something he wish he would never have to see. An Emblemier and his guard, this was one that liked to be out in the public eye more often, Odin, he was the same age as Calus and was hated by the entire town. Funny how your birth can mess you up.

"I have come for a new Emblemier!" Odin announced pausing for dramatic effect, or applause. Looking a bit more uncomfortable, to the delight of everyone in the bar. "He is the descendant of a legendary hero, Robin! So step forward now to receive your birthright!."

"No one cares pretty boy!" Odin looked around bewildered that someone would say that to him. A random attendee chuckled with his friends at the joke he had made. Odin glared at him before his guard resumed their search, in this situation you were either trained as an Emblemier, taken into custody, or if you put up to much of a fight, killed. Calus decided to make a fourth option for this case, and people would most certainly help him. He quickly reached out to a passing guard grabbing him and slamming his face into the counter. Chaos ensued shortly after with guards being knocked unconscious or even killed by the attendees, guards killing or arresting attendees, and Odin whispering to a guard and leaving. Two guards ran at Calus and were both shot by the bartender. Calus nodded at him before turning to grab a beer bottle and finding himself being shoved out of the door and into Bert.

"We have to run and get everyone else to fight. It is the time to fight!" Bert proclaimed to Calus. As they turned the corner of the building they saw Odin coming towards the bar with the town garrison. Bert ran at them screaming with rage and passion, no sooner as he had started screaming had two guards grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. He grabbed one of the guard's knives and sliced their Achilles' tendon, screaming the guard fell to the ground and onto his spear. The other guard stabbed Bert with his spear and pushed it into the ground.

"No!" yelled Calus, he sprinted towards the guard using the spear as a pole and kicked him in the face. He yanked the spear out of Bert and ran the guard through. Calus then threw the spear into the advancing guard, not looking to see if it killed one he dropped down to Bert.

"Kid, don't let them cloud your views. They are not good as a whole, but they have good people. Don't reject them as I once did. Don't…" Blood choked Bert as he struggled to say his last sentence, Calus looked down at his friend and wept for his death. By this time townsfolk had begun to come out of their houses to see what the commotion was about, seeing dead guards, a large amount of guards, the bar in shambles, and Bert with a puddle of blood beneath him, started to attack the guards with savagery.

"Enough!" shouted Odin, but it did no good. People swarmed the guards and were killing them and vice versa. Odin knew what had to be done, so with a sigh made a quick prayer and pressed a button. Calus was running towards the guards as he pressed the button and was blown back to the ground, as he saw through a daze people were burned, burning, yet still fighting. Then he saw black.


	2. Chapter 2

Calus looked around in a daze at the carnage around him. There were bodies everywhere and fire so much fire. The Ylissean guards from the outpost were arresting people left and right, and if they weren't able to arrest them they killed them. _STAND UP! STAND UP AND KILL THEM! AVENGE BERT! _Calus struggled to his feet, but by then guards were already upon him.

"Sir, you're coming with us." Calus grabbed the head of the guard and threw him to the ground, the other guard tried to stab Calus but was shot forward by a blast to his back that flung him forward. Calus smiled as the guard flew past and a familiar face took his place.

"Calus! Grab something, we're storming the outpost!" Earl the bartender said. Calus grabbed a sword from the fallen guard and joined with the large group that had amassed in front of the outpost. "Alright Cay, hang back and help. Whatever you do don't approach that Odin guy. That fellow is an attention seeker but he's powerful, more powerful than any of us."

"Yeah, that guy's horrible just like your ex ay Earl," Calus responded, getting a chuckle from a few people. "For Bert, and everyone else that has been killed by these pigs." A mighty roar rose up among the crowd at hearing that. "How did you hear me?" Calus got a lot of shrugs. _Not the weirdest thing to happen in this town_ Calus looked up towards the top of the walls, there were no guards.

"We've got a ram! Step aside everyone coming through!" As the crowd parted Calus looked in awe, it was a tree, recently cut, making its way carried by six men. They arrived at the front gate, "Tally ho!" and slammed the tree into the gate. Again, cracking the wooden gate. Again, making the door tremble under the force. Finally, they slammed it into the gate one last time, shattering the gate and charging through into the small army on the other side. With a mighty roar, the two "armies" crashed into each other. As Calus met the opposing force he jumped and slammed his sword into the nearest soldier, _Watch out. Right there! Duck! _Calus thought to himself, _Enough thinking, _Calus let his instincts take over. Carving a way through the enemy it seemed as if lightning sprang from his sword and fire shot from his body. The Ylissean guards pressed Calus, but he killed any and everyone who dared challenge him. Finally making his way through to Odin Calus saw fear and envy in his eyes.

"You must be the descendant of Robin! That sheer power! Terrifying! So, surrender and come with us, we can leave this town behind, nobody else will die. This entire garrison will make their leave of this town. What say you?"

"Your "garrison" killed Bert." Odin's face dropped the cheerful facade and became one of fear as Calus jumped up ten feet, lightning jumping from his body and electrifying his sword. The sword slammed down and sent a shockwave throughout everyone near him. Calus saw Odin fly back into a wall his hair becoming wild. With a faint smile at that sight, Calus fell to the ground unconscious.

_***3 Hours Later***_

"He killed our troops!"

"I know, so imagine what he could do with training and knowing what we do! Does he look awake to you?"

"Uh, I don't know maybe?" Calus jumped up only to find himself chained and thrown to the ground. "Yeah, he's awake."

"I got that. Thanks." Calus looked at Odin, "Rise and shine princess. How was your beauty sleep?"

"How's your army?" Calus sneered. Odin looked set back by the question.

"Still strong, just not as strong. But once we arrive at Ylisstol we will be resupplied, and then we'll head to Garreg Mach Monastery that's where all of us legends train. After that we roam the lands acting as heroes, stay in bands and become traveling heroes but in groups, be like me where we have small army's going around and finding more legends, or we go to one of two bases Hoshido and Nohr. Almost nobody goes there, it's definitely the low point of our organization." Odin explained.

"Why? I never asked for any of that information, and what's with all the military if only the "legends" get to go?" Calus asked.

"Ah! You're accepting it! Great, so we uh need the military for towns, war, security, and numbers. No offense Carl."

"None taken," said the other guard.

"What did you do to everyone in the town." Calus demanded,

"You didn't surrender. They wouldn't let us take you unless they were dead. So we tried to knock them all out but still had to kill a few as not to jeopardize your attitude towards us.

"Too late, you're pretty upfront about everything. So are you guys not used to criminals or something?"

"What do you mean?" Odin replied as Calus leaped up, free of his chains and kicked Carl in the face while grabbing Odin and pushing him up to the wall of the bus. "Oh, that's what you mean. Why can't you just cooperate?! Why do you hate us!?"

"Because you take people like me from their homes giving them no choice. I'm willing to bet that the only reason I'm alive is that I am powerful. Is that right?"

"I don't like hurting or killing people, but I do what I have to do. So I am sorry for this." Immediately after Odin said that Calus felt a shock go through his body and his vision went black. The last thing Calus heard was,

"I enjoyed that."

"Shut up Carl."


End file.
